Ciel x Reader: New Hope
by SpostShadowMid9090
Summary: You and your family were invited to the Phantomhive Manor for a ball. Who knew that in that same day you would find something you've never really felt before. Loved and Safe. Coming from a bad past, you wonder if this is really happening. Did you really fall in love with Ciel Phantomhive and did he really just say he loved you back? Read Ciel x Reader: New Hope to find out.


**Summery:**

You and your family were invited to the Phantomhive Manor for a ball. Who knew that in that same day you would find something you've never really felt before. Loved and Safe. Coming from a bad past, you wonder if this is happening. Did you fall in love with Ciel Phantomhive and did he just say he loved you back?

Read Ciel x Reader: New Hope to find out.

Ps. I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

 **The Key:**

(f/n = Your First Name, e/c = Your Eye Color, h/l = Your Hair Length, h/c = Your Hair Color, l/n = Your Last Name, d/h = Your Dress Length, f/c = Your Favorite Color, m/n = Mom's Name, d/n = Dad's Name)

 **Chapter 1: No Luck:**

You were just going home from a long day in the town of London, England. You had just moved there a month ago with your family. Your family was poor but, just about made it by with your dad, your brother, and you looking for a job. True, you were only a 15-year-old girl but, your family needs it. The funny thing is, nobody cared. They looked and treated you like scum. Even the beggars didn't even look at you. Come to think of it, nobody looked at anybody in your family. Neither you or your family did anything to make them do it, they just did. True, you weren't a noble but, you still had feelings, and you still were human being! Right now, you were going home after receiving your 5th job rejection, today. The man had practically thrown you out onto the street. 'Why are people so cruel' you thought to yourself as your h/l, h/c hair swayed in the nice, cool, autumn breeze. Before you knew it, you were home. Your e/c eyes sparkled as you saw your older brother coming toward you. After giving you a bear hug he asked "f/n, how did it go?" "No luck, Adam" you replied, looking down. You knew your family could barely afford the place you live at now but, you wouldn't give up. Not yet anyway. "How about you or dad," you ask shyly, looking up again. "Nope, no luck here either" He states sadly. Your brother, Adam was 19 though. He should be able to get some job or at least your dad but, no luck. Then you saw his dark brown eyes light up. "Dad did say he had some good news when he came home, he said he wouldn't tell me until everyone was home," Adam said to you happily. His mood now changing quickly. "Really, I wonder what it could be," You say as hope fills your e/c eyes. Then your mom and dad walk in with smiles on their faces. "What's going on," you ask eagerly. "We've been invited to a ball at the Phantomhive estate, tomorrow night," Your mom says happily. A ball. A ball! You were going to a ball! That night you could barely fall asleep as it seemed, for once, your family's luck was changing and for the better.

 **Chapter 2: The Phantomhive Ball:**

This is it. This was the ball that could make or brake you. Even though you were a social wall flower and you could not dance, you knew this ball was going to be really important. "y/n, it's time to go" your mother said from downstairs. About 10 minutes later, you were at the Phantomhive Manor, wearing your favorite f/c dress and a pair of white high heels to complete the outfit. Walking in, you saw a butler clad in black. You didn't know why but, he made you feel a little uneasy. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, I am Sebastian, the head butler of this fine estate," said the butler. About 30 or 40 minutes later, everyone was all settled in, and the ball was going smoothly. Until a man came over to you and said: "Well, it seems the Phantomhive's invited this scum to their party." A couple men, who looked like his friends, started laughing at this statement. Your brother was by your side in seconds. "Leave my sister alone. She has done nothing to you" Adam said, sticking up for you. The men laughed in response. "Well, look here boys, sluts got herself a boyfriend," the man said walking toward you. "She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister, and she's definitely not a slut" Adam said, getting really angry now. The men just kept laughing and making snide comments about you and your brother until someone came over and said, almost yelling, "Leave my son and daughter alone." It was your dad. The good news, the man, stopped laughing and making those snide comments. The bad news, everyone was staring at you guys. "Oh, and I spouse you're going to make me," the man asked, now walking toward your father, smiling. Continuing the man asks, still smiling, " Your daughter is only a no good slut and you know it so, why should I stop." "No she's not," your brother says this time but before the man could say anything else, somebody else says, "That's enough, now let's get back to the ball." It was the Earl Phantomhive, himself. Before you knew it, though, you were crying and running out of the manor. You could never take that kind of embarrassment. You fond a spot on the grounds to hide and sat there, crying for as long as you can remember. A couple hours later, you started to her footsteps coming toward you. You thought it was your brother but, when you finally saw who it was, you were shocked. It was Ciel Phantomhive, himself.

 **Chapter 3: Introductions:**

Coming Soon


End file.
